


But It Does Not Matter At All

by lakeofwisdom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, betweenyouandme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeofwisdom/pseuds/lakeofwisdom
Summary: The traces of Seungcheol around Jihoon just won't disappear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy JiCheol Day! :D  
> This is written for Between You and Me, a JiCheol Fan Fest!  
> The prompts used for this story:  
> \- Sillage: (n.) the "wake" or the trail left in the sky by an airplane or on the water by a boat; the trace of someone's perfume; the scent that lingers in the air after something or someone has been there before you and gone.  
> \- Natsukashii: (adj.) of some small thing that brings you suddenly, joyously back to fond memories, not with a wistful longing for what's past, but with an appreciation of the good times.

_ Jihoon woke up with a familiar aftershave scent along his pillow and a warm heat radiating from a body behind him, a large and comforting hand around his waist, and the small man shifted his body around, to be greeted with a sight of Choi Seungcheol, his beautiful boyfriend, sleeping soundly. Long lashes resting prettily on his cheeks and lips slightly parted, huffing a small puff of air evenly. Jihoon smiled fondly at the ethereal artwork, thinking how lucky he was to woke up every morning to be greeted with a sight of him. He buried his face deeper onto the sturdy chest, slowly drifting to the dreamland, where Seungcheol and him lived happily ever after. _

Jihoon wakes up with a familiar aftershave scent along his pillow but no warm heat radiating behind him, and he furrows his eyebrow, creases forming between them. The small man shifts his body around, to be greeted with nothing. There is no Choi Seungcheol, his beautiful boyfriend, no nothing. He tugs the blanket that has probably fell when he was sleeping and tucks himself inside the fabric to warm himself. He buries his face deeper onto the pillow, sniffing the scent that calms his mind, and slowly drifting to the dreamland, where Seungcheol and him are still happily together. 

(Jihoon might shed a few drops of Seungcheol's aftershave everytime the scent is gone from his bed, _might_.)

 

_ My morning appearance is very ugly, Jihoon thought as he checked himself on the mirror of his bathroom sink, but it did not really matter at all, since no one would see him like this anyway. Pink hair sticked out in every directions, eyebags deep, and a trail of dried drool below his mouth adorned his face. Jihoon was rubbing some facial foam on his forehead when he noticed a pair of toothbrushes with matching blue and green colors on them in a cup. He heard a sound of a door opening and looked at the intruder who casually walked to the small sink, squeezing his built and bulky body beside Jihoon, before pointing at the latter's full-of-foam face. Jihoon only grumbled and rinsed his face as Seungcheol laughed beside him, all happy and carefree, before taking the blue toothbrush to shoo away his bad morning breath. _

My morning appearance is very ugly, Jihoon still thinks so as he checks himself on the mirror of his bathroom sink, but it does not really matter at all, since no one would see him like this anyway. Brown hair sticks out in every directions, eyebags even deeper than years ago, but no trail of dried drool adorns his face today. Jihoon is rubbing some facial foam on his cheeks when he notices a pair of toothbrushes with matching blue and green colors on them in a cup. He continues to stare at them while spreading the foam on his face, before rinsing them off his face. He stares at the toothbrushes again, mostly at the blue one, before taking the green toothbrush to shoo away his bad morning breath. No one comes and bothers Jihoon's full-of-foam face anymore now, nor uses the blue toothbrush.

(The blue toothbrush is still fine, why throw it away?)

 

_ The petite man was already on his working attire, but something was still missing, a tie. He picked up a purple tie randomly as he did not understand, nor care about fashion anyway. He tried to tie it, but ended up with the tie being crooked, or the front being too long, and the behind being too short. Seungcheol, who was already in his full working attire neatly, saw his boyfriend's struggle and snickered playfully at him. The taller guy offered the impatient and angry cotton-candy haired guy to fix his tie, and the former slowly nodded, a tinge of pink decorated his cheeks, and Seungcheol decided to just coo internally at the sight of his boyfriend sulking cutely.  _

_ "Jihoonie, the suit looks better with the blue tie more than this purple tie, although I know Justin Bieber liked purple and you liked Justin Bieber." Seungcheol teased, before gripping the hand that was about to hit him and pulled the smaller closer to him to kiss the fringe-covered forehead. _

The petite man is already on his working attire, but something is still missing, a tie. He opens his  wardrobe and a blue tie catches his eyes, and he picks the tie up, although he still does not understand, nor care about fashion, but someone has told him that this suit looks better with the blue tie. He tries to tie it, but ends up with the tie being crooked, or the front being too long, and the behind being too short. After several attempts to wear the tie, he finally decides to throw it to the floor, and fuck it, his working attire does not really require a tie anyway. 

(Jihoon actually remembers that Seungcheol liked to wear that tie, a lot.)

 

_ Jihoon was used to make breakfast for two, whether it was for himself, for his brother, for his parents when he woke up early, or for Seungcheol. He toasted two pieces of bread, then fried a sunny-side up egg and a few stripes of bacon in the same frying pan, before moving them and a toast to a plate, serving them to a puppy in a form of human that is Choi Seungcheol. The latter looked very happy and bright, like a sun on a hot, clear day. Jihoon went back to the stove to cook for himself, and when he was back to the dining table and sat in front of Seungcheol, the older already finished his food and grinned widely.  _

_ "Were you hungry or something, Hyung?" Jihoon asked, clearly confused but amused in the same time. _

_ "I like your cooking." Seungcheol smiled fondly and Jihoon tried his best to not to blush. _

Jihoon is used to make breakfast for two, whether it is for himself, for his brother, for his parents when he wakes up early, or for Seungcheol. He toasts two pieces of bread, then fried a sunny-side up egg and a few stripes of bacon in the same frying pan, before moving them and a toast to a plate, serving them to an empty side of the dining table where Seungcheol usually sits on. Jihoon goes back to the stove to cook for himself, and when he is back to the dining table and sat on his usual seat, he glances at the other plate, untouched, before looking up, to see no one is sitting across him.

(Jihoon thinks he should bring the food for his lunch instead.)

 

_ Jihoon always went to the coffee shop near his office on his lunch breaks, and some of the days, when he was waiting in his line, Jihoon could see Seungcheol's figure running into the coffee shop from the windows, and this day was some of those days. He could see Seungcheol, half-running and half-walking, sleeves rolled up neatly below his elbows, looking handsome as ever. He pretended that he did not know if Seungcheol was coming, but he cannot contain his giggle when the older suddenly hugged him from behind and rested his chin on Jihoon's shoulder. _

_ "Hi, Baby," Seungcheol whispered into Jihoon's ear. He earned a jab on his ribs instead. Seungcheol winced before whining like a kicked puppy. _

_ "Dumbass, can't you see that it's full here? Go find a table." Jihoon said before giving his attention fully to the barista, automatically ordering their favorite coffees.  _

_ He went to find Seungcheol, and caught a sight of his partner waving his hand frantically, embarrassing himself. He mentally facepalm-ed, but sat with him nonetheless. _

Jihoon always goes to the coffee shop near his office on his lunch breaks, and on the past, when he was waiting in his line, Jihoon could see Seungcheol's figure running into the coffee shop from the windows, but not now. He never really come to the place anymore, but it does not matter at all, anyway. He gives his attention fully to the barista, automatically ordering their favorite coffees. He only says "Jihoon" when the barista asks the names to write on the cups, so she just writes "Jihoon" on both cups. When he gets called twice, his brows crease in confusion, before noticing the other order is Seungcheol's favorite latte. 

"Maybe I should just give it to that Mingyu kid." He mumbles at himself. Mingyu is a new staff in his working place, who is not-so-subtly having a crush on the older.

(Mingyu is actually confused, why Jihoon often buys him a latte for him, when he already said it a few times that his favorite coffee is americano, but he still drinks it nonetheless.)

 

_ Usually, when Jihoon was walking to the bus stop, he sometimes found a black Porsche honking at him, scaring him to death. Jihoon usually went home by bus, but at those times when Seungcheol got dismissed early, he liked to surprise Jihoon by honking at him and not telling the younger that he would pick him up after work. Seungcheol rolled the window of his car down, and offered him a ride. Jihoon mostly whined about how he scared the shit of him, thinking someone would kidnap him, before hopping into the car. Seungcheol smiled pleasantly. _

"Jihoon-ssi, do you have a ride home? Would you like a ride home with me?" Mingyu asks nervously, looking at the ground behind Jihoon, when he is standing next to the small man who is sitting, typing on his computer. 

The latter looks up at him, flashing him a polite smile. "I'm sorry, Mingyu-ssi, but I still need to finish this, and I think I'll finish late," He points at his computer.

"That's okay, I will wait for you. See you later." The tanned guy says, and before Jihoon could refuse his offer, the other already dashes out of the floor. He only could sigh. 

After finishing his work, Jihoon looks around his floor, but he cannot see the tall guy anywhere. He heaves a sigh, thinking that the younger might forgets about him, since it is expected from someone who is so clumsy and forgetful like him. He walks out of the lobby of his office to find a black car, definitely not Seungcheol's. He finally sees the owner of the vehicle when the window is down, showing Mingyu's face clearly although it is already dark. Jihoon obidiently gets in the car when Mingyu asks him to, and he tries his best to not to smile too widely, as Mingyu's expression is all sunny and bright, canines peeking out.

(Jihoon wonders if his saving is enough for buying a car.)

 

_ "Hey, Jihoonie, do you want to eat outside? I found a good place with my co-workers a few days ago!" Seungcheol said excitedly, looking into Jihoon's eyes hopefully. He could not refuse Seungcheol's eyes anyway, so he accepted his offer. _

_ When they arrived, Seungcheol hurriedly got out of his car, and comically circled his car to open Jihoon's door and offer out a hand, like a gentleman he is. Jihoon was not blushing, he definitely was not, but the bright restaurant was in front of them and Seungcheol could see his reddening cheeks as clear as a day. Seungcheol grinned and squeezed the small hand on his, pulling the smaller inside the Italian restaurant.  _

_ Seungcheol found them a good spot, near a small stage where some people are playing violins and some other instruments. In the middle of romantically feeding each other with the food, suddenly the lights got dimmer and the violin sounds intensified, along with a guy voice, who seemed to be reciting a wedding proposal nervously. The crowd cheered and clapped for the newly engaged couple when the girl said yes. Jihoon smiled fondly at the sight of the girl crying in the guy's arms, already wearing the matching rings. Jihoon's eyes screamed "I want to experience that too", so Seungcheol blurted out a "I will do that to you too someday," but Jihoon only hummed before giving his attention fully to the older guy, away from the couple. "What did you say?" _

_ Seungcheol reached out Jihoon's hand and intertwined their fingers, he smiled fondly on how their hands just perfectly fitted each other. He looked up into Jihoon's eyes, the eyes that holded so much adoration toward the him, and he began to talk again. "I said, I will propose you to be mine someday," when my parents approved us, Jihoon failed to hear. _

_ Jihoon only nodded, believed the older's words oh-so foolishly. _

"Jihoon-ssi, want to grab a dinner?" Mingyu offers, his eyes looking straight on the road in front of him. 

Jihoon looks out of the window and murmurs quietly, "Jihoonie,"

"Huh?" Mingyu whips his head to the brown haired man. 

"Call me Jihoon." He says, his chin resting on him palm, and he could see Mingyu blushing from the reflection of the window.

The older tells the younger that he knows a good place, and here they are, standing in front of the entrance of a brightly-lit Italian restaurant. A waiter leads them to a vacant table, and when Jihoon sits on his seat, behind Mingyu, not so far from them, Jihoon sees a familiar person, the eyes that he stared at everyday, the dimples that showed when he made a corny joke, and the lips he used to kiss and never got enough of them. It is Seungcheol, looking so alluring that he cannot take his eyes off him, with a girl who looks very elegant and lady-like, they are rocking a matching diamond rings and holding hands oh-so romantically. They look very good together, and Jihoon feels like his heart had just been hit by a wrecking ball. As Jihoon keeps zoning out, Mingyu orders something for him instead, as he gets no reply when he asks the older. Mingyu then stares at Jihoon when the waitress is gone and taps his hand lightly with a finger.

"Jihoon, what are you looking at?" He asks, confusion laces his voice, before following Jihoon's eyes behind him, to find a young couple - seems like they just got married for a few weeks - and Jihoon snaps out of his trance when he sees Mingyu's jet black hair in front of him instead of his face. 

"I want to get married," He blurts out suddenly, even surprised at himself. 

Mingyu looks back at Jihoon and starts sweating, hands clammy, and he is very sure that now is a perfect time but he is not really prepared yet. He fishes out a red rose from his pockets, and stutters nervously. "Uh, m-maybe I'm still young and not s-stable enough to ask you to m-marry me, b-but if I ask you to be my b-boyfriend, will you accept me?" The younger holds out the rose in front of Jihoon's face and looks down at the table, fluttering his eyes shut as he is too scared to see Jihoon's expression. 

He looks as red as the rose, Jihoon thinks as the surpresses his chuckle, and gazes behind Mingyu again, staring at the man he used to love with another girl, looking very happy, and he thinks that it is his time to be happy now. Jihoon averts his gaze away from the couple, and back to his soon-to-be boyfriend. Small and pale hands wrap around big and tan hands, as the small hand takes the rose away from the big hand, and the other pale hand keeps holding the other tan hand. 

Mingyu slowly lifts his head to see Jihoon, smiling so widely that his dimples are shown, and a pretty shade of pink adorns his cheeks. 

"Yes, Mingyu. I will."

(Jihoon thinks that Seungcheol deserves to be happy. Seungcheol prays that Jihoon will be happy.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's JiCheol day but the ending is JiGyu ㅠㅠ  
> The repeated sentences meant that Jihoon hasn't really moved on from Seungcheol, that he is still thinking about Seungcheol, that's why the first three paragraphs were almost all the same, and the last few paragraphs almost have no repeated sentences, although traces of Seungcheol were still there. ♡  
> The fic is kinda rushed so it's a little less than what I wanted the fic to be, but I enjoyed writing it, hope you guys enjoyed the story too ♡


End file.
